Fruba Love
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: This is a sequal to the 'special Child'. But is a different story! With the same characters. AkitoxKhayley
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here is Fruba Love! Hope you all like it! Please RR!

**Fruits Basket**

**FRUBA LOVE**

**  
**

**Scene One**

**Ayame: Ooh! Akito! Are you going to make her your Goddess?**

**(Akito grabs his hair and yanks him to the ground)**

**Ayame: Ouch! (Leaves the room immediatly)**

**Kureno: (Hands Akito a ring) Here is the ring you wanted.**

**(Akito takes the ring and walks into Ariena's room)**

**Ariena: Oh, hello Akito...**

**Akito: (Takes her hand) You know,...I Love you...**

**Ariena: (Smiles) I love you to Akito. (Looks down)**

**Akito: (Kneels on one knee, pulls out a velvet box from pocket) Ariena...**

**Ariena: Oh...Ak--Akito...**

**Akito: Will you...Become my Goddess?**

**Ariena: Y--Yes! (Hugs him)**

**(Akito puts the ring on her finger)**

**Scene Two**

**Ariena: (Is in her room, walking around, watering her plants, trips) Ouch! (Gets up, a gold necklece falls out of her pocket, she picks it up) Oh, this symbol in the middle of this Zodiac chain means "God", I was going to give it to Akito...(Puts it away, Ariena walks to Akito's room, but Akito is not there) He's not in here---EYAAAAAA! **

**Akito: ARIENA! (Ran into the room)**

**(Ariena is on her knees, covering her face, a white snake pops out from the front of her blue kimono)**

**Akito: DAMN HIM! (Grabs the snake, throws him outside)**

**(After incident with snake, it is night, Ariena is in her room, brushing her hair)**

**Kureno: (Knocks on Ariena's door) Ariena?**

**Ariena: Oh, come on in Kureno.**

**Kureno: Akito wants to see you.**

**Ariena: Oh, ok. (Shuts door after blowing out the candles)**

**(Ariena walks into Akito's room)**

**Ariena: Yes Akito?**

**Akito: (Sitting on his bed) Ariena, come sit with me.**

**Ariena: Ok...(Sits beside him)**

**Akito: Ariena, stay...The night here...In this room..With me...**

**Ariena: Ok...Oh! Here...(Puts a gold necklece in his hands, it's a symbol "God" in the middle around it, shows the 12 animals of the zodiac) I wanted to give this to you...Because you're God.**

**Akito: Thankyou...Ariena...(Sets necklece on the table next to the bed)**

**Scene Three**

**(Akito is lying on the porch outside from his room,Ariena Walks in, set's a bucket of water near Akito, sits behind him) **

**------------------------------------------------**

**(Kureno and Shigure are talking to eachother)**

**Shigure: WOW! Akito is engaged to Ariena!**

**Kureno: Shut up...Akito loves her very much, and she takes very good care of him.**

**Shigure:Hmmm...**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Ariena: (Looks about sad) Idenia...(Said in a hush voice)**

**Akito: Ariena,...Are you alright?**

**Ariena: Y--yeah.**

**Akito: You don't look it, get some rest.**

**Ariena: Ok.**

**(Akira, one of the babies, is crawling around the hall, then crawled past the opened door to Akito's room, once the baby passes, Akita, another baby, also crawls past, soom Akisa is following)**

**Akito: WHAT THE! (Grabs Akira and Akisa, Kureno picks up Akita) Who is letting the babies out of the crib!**

**Hatori: Here. (Pulls Kyo out of the babies' room) He did it.**

**Akito: DAMN CAT! (Throws a bell at him) LEAVE MY BABIES ALONE DAMMIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene Four**

**Ariena: He has the wedding planned next week on New Year's day?**

**Kureno: Yes, he thought maybe it's a good idea.**

**Ariena: Oh, ok.**

**(The next week, early morning of New Year's day)**

**Ariena: (Has a wedding dress layed out on her bed, with sparkles on the front) Ayame made a beautiful dress...(Looks out window) But...Do I want to take his name? Sohma? Ariena Sohma,...I dunno, would, Idenia get mad?...Idenia is the head of her family, Kwana. I rejected to stay with them...I love Akito, so much...Yes...I am taking his name...Sohma...I will be known as "Ariena Sohma."**

**Scene five**

**Kureno: Where do the Sohma's usually get married?**

**Hatori: Don't know,...I guess the temple here in Sohma house.**

**Kureno: Oh,..Ok.**

**(It is finally time,..Ariena is walking down the aisle, she stops for a moment, notices Akito wearing the Gold necklace she had given him, she turns to Akito, continues walking down, then wraps her right arm around Akito's left arm, whispers in his ear)**

**Ariena: Akito, why...Why are you wearing that Zodiac sign around your neck?...Nevermind, I'll talk to you later.**

**(After ceremony, it was the reception)**

**Ariena: Akito...That necklace rejects me...I know a family...Who's cursed as well...And their "God" name Idenia, she...Oh, nevermind...If would scare you if I told you.**

**Akito: Tell me.**

**Ariena: The family was...was cursed, just like the Sohma's...(Starts to shiver) There's something I must...Show you...(Pulls up her sleeve, shows him a dark red colored w/blood sign on her arm) This is the family's "God", I interfered with their family,..So their "God" attached her soul to my arm...(Pulls sleeve down) I only have...A short time to live, if I don't do what I'm told...That necklace, watches me somehow...I'm cursed with the family as well..I am a white bird, when I'm sick or under stress...**

**Akito: I don't understand...What do you mean "Interfered?" Ariena, what are you saying?**

**Ariena: Never mind.**

**Shigure: Akito! Akira had said her first word! (Hands him Akira)**

**(Akito takes Akira in his arms)**

**Ariena: (Smiles) What an adorable little monkey!**

**Akira: D----Da--Daddy!**

**Akito: (Smiles, gives Shigure the baby, walks Ariena outside) What were you saying?**

**Ariena: Akito, you're God...You should understand...**

**Akito: Ariena, talk to me.**

**Ariena: Tomorrow...I'll take you...To the main Kwana estate.**

**Scene Six**

**  
**

**(Ariena and Akito are in the Kwana main house, sitting in a room)**

**Idenia: What have you come for? Anna?**

**Ariena: I--Information...Of myself.**

**Idenia:(Gets up, walks over to her and Akito) YOU MORON! NO! I'M NOT GIVING YOU YOUR INFORMATION! (Starts to whack her with a whip)**

**Akito: (Grabs the whip with his bare hands and pulls it from Idenia's grasp) With! STAY AWAY FROM ARIENA! (Slaps Idenia with the whip)**

**Ariena: (On ground, bleeding and crying) Akito, stop, please.**

**Chise: (Another member of the Kwana family)IDENIA? OH MY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHO ARE YOU? (Sees Ariena on the ground) WHAT! OH DEAR! WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHAT'S GOING ON?**

**Adriana: IDENIA! YOU! ANNA! WHO IS THIS MAN! CHISE! GET HIM AWAY FROM IDENIA!**

**Chise: Alright...(Takes out a gun, points it at Akito)**

**Ariena: NO! (pushes Akito out of the way, lands right on him)**

**Idenia: I WANT THAT GUY!**

**Chise and Adriana: Who exactly is he?**

**Idenia: I don't know! (Grabs him, pauses, lets go of him, backs away) I-I can't hurt him!**

**Adriana: Get him Idenia! He slapped you with the whip!**

**Idenia: (Grabs the whip, paused again, and drops it) No.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene Seven**

**Ariena: (Lying on her and Akito's bed)**

**Akito: (Sitting beside the bed, watching Ariena, covers her)**

**Ariena: (Wakes up) Akito...Don't...Worry..I'm fine...(In bad pain, gets up slowly) I'm sorry...That.--(Leans over, her head is know lying on his shoulder) I love you Akito,..So much,...(Gets up and out of bed)**

**Akito: Ariena..(Puts arm around her shoulder to keep her on her feet)**

**Ariena: Akito...I...**

**(Ariena was paused, Akito lys Ariena on the bed and begins kissing her)**

**Shigure: (Walks in) Akito, Ariena--Oh my! Akito! That's lovely, to see you kissing a girl, or shall I say, your "Goddess."**

**Akito: GET OUT DAMMIT!**

**(Shigure leaves immediatly)**

**Scene Eight**

**Ariena: (Gets off the bed) Akito...I'm sorry, that...The wedding didn't go...Quite well...(Walks up to him) And I know that no one else can be a great God..But you...I think you're a wonderful God...**

**Akito: (Wraps arm around her shoulder) Ariena...Forget everything that "Idenia" girl told you...You're my Goddess, and I love you so much, and I want you to ask me for help when you need it,..Ok?**

**Ariena: Ok...**

**(Akito and Ariena walk out of the main house, Chise walks up to them)**

**Akito: (Steps infront of Areina)**

**Chise: Idenia told me to give this to you...Anna...(Hands out a patch that looks like it was drained in blood)**

**(Ariena grabs onto Akito's back in pain)**

**Chise: TAKE IT!**

**Ariena: NO! (Pulls out the hose, sprays her)**

**Chise: (Changes into a rabbit) Now you've done it! I'm gonna have to erase that guy's memory because of this!**

**Ariena: You can't! He's God...And I'm his Goddess!**

**Chise: Oh my! You! Married a God! (Starts laughing) Wait 'til I tell Idenia!**

**Ariena: YOU STUPID RABBIT!**

**(She hurries and steps on Chise's long bunny ears and bends down and picks her up, she carries her inside and puts her in a fish tank so she will always be in water, she drains some water out so that the rabbit can breathe, all the fish swim to the other side; Ariena quickly puts a lid on so Chise can't jump out)**

**Akito: What on earth...**

**Ariena: Nevermind her...Haha...Oh, Chise is the Rabbit of the Zodiac...**

**Akito: Why are you telling me?**

**(The next morning, Akito wakes up, a bloody white bird (Ariena) is beside him)**

**Akito: ARIENA! (Notices the bunny isn't in the tank) Oh no! (Picks up the white bird) HATORI!**

**Hatori: (Rushes into the room) What now! I'm not helping a bird!**

**Akito: This is Ariena! NOW HELP HER!**

**Hatori: (Lys the bird on the bed incase she transforms, bandages her wounds) There----**

**POOOOOOF**

**(Ariena transforms, but,..Is naked)**

**Hatori: (Closes eyes) I'm leaving. (Walks out of the room)**

**Ariena: (Gets dressed) Damn Rabbit...**

**Akito: (Wraps his robe around her) I'm going to go wash my hands.**

**Ariena: Ok..**

**Scene Nine**

**(Ariena has a bowl of Sherbet, Akito is sitting beside her)**

**Ariena: Try some sherbet. (Takes her spoon, gets a little bit of sherbet from her bowl, hands Akito the spoon) C'mon, try it.**

**Akito: No, I usually don't eat "Cold" food.**

**Ariena: Please try it...Please?**

**Akito: Uh, I don't think so.**

**Ariena: (Shoves the sherbet in his mouth) There!**

**Akito: That's good,...Where did it come from?**

**Ariena: The New Year's banquet, I could get you some.**

**Akito: Uh, no thanks.**

**Ariena: Ok. (Starts to play with his hair)**

**Akira: (Crawls in the room, lands at Akito's side) D--Daddy...**

**Akito: Hey baby. (Picks her up and holds her in his arms)**

**Ariena: (Braided a piece of his hair, not letting him know about it) Okay!**

**(Akito walks in the hall, Kureno walks by, notices the little braid in Akito's hair, starts laughing)**

**Kureno: (Still laughing) Akito,...Since when did you braid your hair?**

**Ariena: (Laughs) Oh Akito, you're soo cute! **

**Akito: Damn! (Grabs Ariena's arm, pulls her into the room, shuts door) Take it our!**

**Ariena: Ok...(Takes out the braid) I---I'm sorry, Akito.**

**Akito: It's ok,...Just don't do it again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene Ten**

**(Ariena is at the Kwana main house, did not bring any of the Sohma members with her)**

**Idenia: (Walks past her, pushes her into a wall)**

**Ariena: (Gets up) Idenia!**

**Idenia: (Turns around) What Anna!**

**Ariena: (Comes after her) WITCH!**

**(Idenia stabs her in the shoulder, leaves, Ariena is walking out of the main house, blood dripping, finally arives at Sohma house)**

**Ariena: (Fell to her knees) My...Eyes...Are...Getting blury...(Fell, closed her eyes)**

**Tohru: (Walking with Yuki) Oh my God! Yuki! It's that Ariena girl! She's bleeding badly!**

**Yuki: This is bad, but we cannot do anything to help.**

**Tohru: That poor girl...**

**(Suddenly, at the Sohma house, Akito was looking everywhere for Ariena)**

**Akito: Damn! Where is she?**

**Kureno: I think she said she was leaving to Kwana main house...She should be back by now.**

**Akito: DAMN HER! (Punches Kureno) FIND HER!**

**Hatori: (Walks up to Akito) I just got off the phone with someone named "Idenia," said Ariena wasn't there.**

**Akito: GET HER BACK SAFETLY! (Leaves, into his room)**

**Kureno: He's pissed.**

**Hatori: Of course, Ariena means so much to him,...And the family.**

**Ayame: (Walks in with Ariena in his arms) Found Ariena, but she's probably past out...She's still breathing...(Walks into Akito's room) Akito...?**

**Akito: Ariena?...PUT HER DOWN!**

**Ayame: (lys Ariena down) I'm sorry for intruding..(Leaves)**

**Akito: (Pulls down half of her shirt, can see where she was stabbed) A--Ariena?**

**Ariena: (Opens her eyes) Akito! (Wraps her arms around him) I'm sorry for leaving without a word!...Don't get mad at me,..Please...**

**Akito: Ariena, you made me worry...Ariena, for now on, you're not allowed to leave Sohma house, execpt college, either than that, you are to bring Kureno or Hatori everywhere with you outside Sohma house.**

**Ariena: Ok...**

**Akito: (Bandages her shoulder) Ly down and get some rest.**

**Ariena: Ok. (Lys down on the bed)**

**Akito: (Sits down beside her)**

**Akira: Daddy..(Crawls to him,(the other babies are asleep)...) Daddy..**

**Akito: (Picks Akira up, throws her up in the air and catches her, Akira giggles) You are such a good little good. (Kisses her forehead and places her next to Ariena)**

**Akira: Mommy...(Puts her hands on Ariena's face)**

**Ariena: (Wakes up) Akira, don't please...(Leans up and picks up Akira) Akito,...Can you take her?**

**Akito: Yes.(Takes Akira in his arms)**

**Akira: (Caughs) Daddy,..I want..To..Stay...In your...Arms...(Said her first line)**

**Scene Eleven  
**

**Kyo: (Talking in a ear piece thing) Ok, the cribs are on teh left, don't let them cry.**

**Person at the other end: Ok, don't worry.**

**Kyo: Grab Akira,...She should be in a white crib.**

**Person at the other end: (Grabs Akira, gets back to Kyo) Got her...Um, why this one?**

**Kyo: (Grabs Akira from him) Because she's special to the family, I don't know whym but who cares.**

**(The next morning, Ariena goes to check up on the babies)**

**Ariena: Hello Akita, goodmorning...Akisa, good morning.. Akira, goodmor---AKIRA! (Looks through the entire main house, runs into Akito, Kureno and Shigure) AKITO! AKIRA IS GONE! (Starts crying)**

**Akito: AKIRA! Kureno, Shigure, search for Akira, NOW!  
(Kureno and Shigure leave, searching for Akira, back at Shigure's house...)**

**Kyo: Damn...Where am I going to put this damn child?**

**Yuki: Isn't that Akira? Akito's daughter?**

**Kyo: Shut up! I don't give a damn about Akito!**

**Shigure: Yuki! Tohru! I'm home! Kyo! I'm here! Hey, has anyon--Oh my! That's Akira!**

**Kyo: Damn! (Hands him the baby)**

**Shigure: (Grabs him by the shirt) You're going to be punished!**

**(Later, At the Sohma main house, Ariena is sitting beside Akito on the floor, Kyo is sitting two feet infront of them, Ariena is holding Akira close)**

**Kureno: (Standing behind Akito and Ariena) Akito, Kyo was the one who kidnapped your daughter, along with some other boy.**

**Akito: (Really pissed) KYO! (Pulls out the whip form a door, slaps him with it)**

**Kureno: Akito! (Holds him back) Easy!**

**(Kyo gets up , leaves Sohma house)**

**Akito: (Pushes Kureno back, holds out his hand to be recieved by Ariena) Ariena...It won't happen again.**

**Ariena: (Takes his hand, stands up) Ok...**

**Scene Twelve**

**(A few years later, Akira is walking down the hall)**

**Akira: (Reading a book, bumps into Akito) Oh! (Dropped the book) Oh, hello father...I really need to talk to you...It's about...Nevermind, you probably wouldn't want to talk about it. (Picks up the book) Do you...Want me to call you by your name?**

**Akito: Akira, no.**

**Akira: I really am afraid, that...That...(Starts crying, starts runing) I'm sorry father!  
Akito: Akira!**

**Ariena: Akira is acting strange. (walked up to Akito) Well, anyway, Akito, I'm not able to attend the New Year's banquet, I think, well because Idenia is kinda forcing me to go, is that ok with you?**

**Akito: NO, I want you here for New Years.**

**Ariena: Um...Ok.**

**(At the New Year's banquet and Akito and Ariena's wedding anniversary)**

**Ariena: Um, Akito, can you introduce me to the Cow and the Sheep? I've never really got to meet them.**

**Akito: Of course-HATSUHARU! HIRO!**

**Haru: What?**

**Ariena: Hello, you must be the cow, I can tell by your hair.**

**Haru: Ummm, yeah, see you later.**

**Hiro: (Walks over, is followed by Kisa) Hey.**

**Ariena: And you must be Hiro, the sheep. Nice to meet you. And why hello Kisa, long time no see, how have you been?**

**Kisa: (In a low mumble) Good...**

**(Hiro and Kisa walk off)**

**Akira: (Tugs on her mother's arm) Mom, may I please go home to be with my sisters?**

**Ariena: Well, I want you to stay here for awhile, your gather and I have something very exciting to tell the family.**

**Akira: Oh...Kay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene Thirteen**

**(Akito and Ariena are standing at the front of the room)**

**Akito: (Shouts) SHUT UP!**

**(Everyone becomes silent)**

**Akito: Ariena has something she would like to tell all of us-go ahead Ari.**

**Ariena: (Steps forward) Well, Hatori and I have been keeping this a secret for quite some time but, I'm pregnant.**

**(The crowd aplaudes, Ariena then goes to congradulate Akito)**

**Akira: (Walks to her mother and hugs her) K, Now can I go home?**

**Ariena: Sure honey, take Momiji with you though, you are not allowed to walk home alone.**

**Scene Fourteen**

**(Eight months later)**

**Akito: (Pacing)**

**Hatori: (Comes through the door) It's a boy...**

**Akito: (Rushes in to see Ariena and the baby)**

**Ariena: ...His name...Is...Sesshomaru...Akisa named her...**

**Akito: He's darling Ariena, you did a great job. (He kisses Ariena's forehead and then Sesshomaru's)**

**Ariena: (Smiles and places Sesshy in Akito's arms, suddenly, Ariena Coughs and violently starts shaking)**

**Akito: (Nearly drops the babym quickly calls Hatori) HATORI! ARIENA NEEDS HELP!**

**Hatori: (Runs in, as he does, Ariena turns into the white bird form she is cursed with) She's weak, Shigure! Come in here! **

**Shigure: (Runs in, takes baby out of Akito's arms) Shhhh...(Trying to comfort new born Sesshy's tears, walks out of the room)**

**(All of a sudden, Ariena stops shaking, everyone is quiet, Hatori checks for her pulse, he breathes a sigh of relief, but relizes it's not strong)**

**Scene Fifteen**

**Ariena: (Sleeping on the bed, with I/V coming from her left arm)**

**Akito: (Watching protectively)...My Ariena...My...Godess...Don't...(Tears start falling)...Leaves...Me...I need...You...Please...(He gets up, kisses her forehead, than leaves the room)**

**Scene Sixteen**

**(Hatori, Akito, the triplets and Sesshy are in a room)  
Hatori: Akito...I'm...I'm so...Sorry...**

**(Everyone starts crying once they relize Ariena is dead)**

**Akito: (Punches a hole in the wall and screams with both pain and remorse)**

**Hatori: (Kneels down behind Akito and gentley puts his arms around Akito, holds him close) I...Know it hurts...But she's gone now...(Rips a piece of his hankerchief, and whipes Akito's tears) Do you...Need to be alone?...For a little while?...**

**Akito: Yes...Please...**

**Hatori: Ok...**

**(As the scene changes back up to Kwana house, Idenia has the REAL Ariena)**

**Idenia: Hmm...(Has duck tape on Ariena's mouth) What do I do next?**

**Chise: M'Lady, you shouldn't do this, you kidnapped Ariena and used Kacy as an imposter.**

**Idenia: Shut up rabbit! I don't want that "Akito" breaking Ariena's curse.**

**Ariena: (Quickly removes the tape) OUCH!**

**Idenia: Told you it would hurt, dumb bird.**

**Ariena: (Looks in mirror, is wearing her wedding dress that she wore when she got married to Akito) What the...**

**Idenia: So...You relized...**

**Ariena: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AKITO?**

**Idenia: Nothing really, he thinks you're dead...So do the others.**

**Ariena: DAMN YOU! (Grabs a gun, points at Idenia)**

**Idenia: Shoot me...But you'll be hurting yourself as well...**

**Ariena: (Drops gun, pushes the candles and the tortches down, catching the main house on fire, escapes out the window, runing toward Sohma house) AKITO! AKITO! THAT PERSON WAS A FAKE---(Fell on her knees)**

**Akito: (Runs to her, tears are streaming from his eyes) ARIENA! HATORI! COME HERE! (As he hears something behind him, he believes it to be Hatori) Hatori, check her ove-----------------**

**(He is cut short by Chise stabbing him in the back)**

**Chise: You fool. (Kicks him to the ground, grabs Ariena's hair, drags her away)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene Seventeen**

**(Ariena wakes up in a small rom witha Kwana member she has never met before, holding a gun to her head)**

**Ariena: (Tries to scream but relizes she can't move,...Something is wrong...As her eyes focus, she relizes Chise is in front of her, holding Sesshomaru by his left foot, Again, she trys to scream, but it is no use)**

**Chise: Kayato, unstable the check that's holding her.**

**Kayato: Yes Chise. (Presses the button on the wall)**

**Ariena: (Instantly knows she can talk now) LET HIM GO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! (Crys) Please...**

**Chise: (Laughs) Maybe...It's very possible he will leave unharmed...But it's also very possible he won't...You see, it's your decision...Him...Or is there...You?**

**Ariena: (Sobs) YES, TAKE ME, JUST DON'T HURT HIM...PLEASE LET HIM GO...HE'S ONLY A BABY! (Crys)**

**Chise: Kayato, now...Do it then...She has chosen...**

**Kayato: Very well Chise,...(Pulls trigger)**

**(The scene fades as the baby cries)**

**Scene Eighteen**

**Akito: (Wakes up)...ARIENA? OH GOD, WHERE IS SHE? (Crys and screams out in frustration,)**

**(He sees drag marks on the ground and follows them without feeling the knife that is still protuding from his back)**

**Scene Nineteen**

**  
**

**Kayato: (Sitting under a tress with Sesshy) Hush little baby...Shh...Everything will...Who's there? Who?**

**Akito: (Has lost a lot of blood and is very pale, but still going) Have...You...(Pants and catches his breath) Seen...A mother...And her...Child...?**

**Kayato: Oh honey, I am so sorry...Here is the baby you speak of, I just...I just...(Tears form in her eyes)...Buried...The mother...She was lying...Here, with the baby...She was shot...**

**Akito: (Not shocked, relieved that he has at least found her and Sesshy, sees fresh dirt, digs with his bare hands and finds her..) Do...(Wavering) You...Know...Who did...This...(Crys)..?**

**Kayato: No...I'm so so sorry..But, please take this child home, he's freezing.**

**Akito: Thankyou...(Holds baby in his arms)**

**(Kayato leaves, Kureno comes behind Akito)**

**Kureno: You should go home and have Hatori bandage your wounds. (Picks up Ariena)**

**Akito: (Starts walking, is followed by Kureno) I don't know...If that's the real Ariena...**

**  
Scene Twenty**

**Idenia: IDIOT! CHISE! KAYATO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO KILL ANNA!...Oh well,...I do have the power to bring her back to life...Chise! Take this bottle, dump this gold water on Ariena, then, bring her and Akito here!**

**Chise: Ok...**

**(Chise sneaks into a room, dumps gold water on Ariena, leaves, a blue light shines the room, Ariena awakes)**

**Ariena: (Leans up) I could've sworn that I was...Shot...(Gets out of bed and walks out of the room, falls to her knees) Guess I'm not used to walking...Oh that's right...Akito was stabbed, I hope he's alright...**

**Kureno: He is miss--OH MY GOD! ARIENA! YOU'RE HERE!**

**Ariena: Kureno...Please, take me to Akito.**

**Kureno: Right. (Walks her to the room, Akito is lying down on the bed)**

**Ariena: Akito...Are you alright? (Sits veside him on the bed)**

**Akito: OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! GET OUT OF----(Relizes Ariena is alive) ARIENA! (Kisses her, kissses her many times, holds her close)**

**Ariena: I love you...**

**Akito: (Leans back, lys back down)**

**Ariena: Let me see...(Moves the covers off hom) Oh my...Akito, you want to turn around to ly on your stomach?**

**Akito: Sure. (Turns)**

**Ariena: (Unbandages, puts a little bit of peroxide on his scar, rebandages it) There...(Pulls the blanket up, covering him, puts her arms on his shoulders, starts to masaje his shoulders)**

**Akito: Ariena...Please don't...(Leans up against the pillows)**

**Ariena: Ok...Sorry...(Kisses his forehead)**

**(Ariena leaves the room, puts a little bit of sherbet in a bowl, puts cold water in a cup)**

**Ariena: (Walks back into the room, sets bowl and cup on table next to the bed) Akito...Wake up...(Was said in a soft voice)**

**Akito: (Wakes up) Thankyou, Ariena.**

**Arieana: You're welcome...(Helps him sit up) **

**Hatori: (Walks in) Oh, I'm sorry..You're eating...**

**Akito: Close the door...**

**Hatori: (Closes the door) I came to check up on you.**

**Ariena: Will he be alright?**

**Hatori: Yes, but me must stay in bed.**

**Ariena: Ok.**

**Scene Twentyone**

**Kureno: Akito...Ariena left...To Kwana family, she said something about "Killing" God.**

**Akito: Damn! (Gets up and out of bed)**

**Kureno: Don't get up.**

**Akito: I'm going after her...**

**Kureno: Then...I'll go with you...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene Twentytwo**

**Jurah: So...The "Goddess" has come...My darling...**

**Ariena: SHUT UP! I'm happily married!**

**Jurah: (Snaps his fingers, Ariena is then in a white wedding dress) I'll make yo umine!**

**Ariena: Never...Why would I marry you, I love my husband, Akito.**

**Jurah: Not anymore..(Pulls her into a kiss)**

**Ariena: (Slaps him, runs out, finds Aktio) Akito! What are you doing out here?...(Wedding dress is blowing in her face) YUCK!**

**Akito: What?**

**Ariena: (Starts throwing up blood, because of the symbol on her arm is slowly killing her, throwing up blood, kneels)**

**Akito: Ariena! (Kneels to her) Kureno!**

**Kureno: Ok.(Picks up Ariena up, carries her to Sohma house, lys her in bed)**

**Ariena: Kureno...I'm alright...**

**Kureno: Are you sure?**

**Ariena: Yes...**

**Scene Twentythree**

**(A monkey jumps on Akito's lap)**

**Akira: Daddy, I bumped into a guy, Hatori...He erased my friend's memories..**

**Akito: Good,...It's okay...**

**Scene Twentyfour  
**

**(It is Valentines day, Ariena and Akito are asleep, it is early morning of February 14)**

**Ariena: (Wakes up, turns to face Akito, who is sleeping, leans up) Akito, I'll be back. (kisses his cheek and covers him)**

**(Later in the evening, Ariena comes home)**

**Ariena: Akito...(Hands him a red rose) I love you,..And happy Valentines day.**

**Akito: (Takes the rose, wraps his arms and starts making out with her) I love you.**

**Ariena: (Wraps her arms around his neck) I want to...Talk...To you...**

**Akito: Ok...**

**(Akito and Ariena both walk into their room)**

**Ariena: Akito,...I know you're God...But you have only a short time to live,...And when you die...I'm going to kill myself...**

**Akito: (Grabs her) No! You won't! I won't allow it!**

**(Akira runs into her parent's room)**

**Akira: Mother! Father! She,...She was hit by a car, and was killed! (Crying)**

**Akisa: (Crys) Mommy,...Daddy...Akita is gone...**

**Akito and Ariena: (Starts to cry) Oh no...**

**  
Scene Twenty Five**

**(It is February 15, late afternoon)**

**Akito: (Opens the window) I wonder where Ariena is..(Closed the window)**

**Ariena: Right here...(Has a towel around her body)**

**Akito: I was...Wondering what took you so long...**

**Ariena: I was...Brushing my hair. (Lys down on the bed)**

**Akito: Oh,...Ok..(Gets on the bed and begins kissing her)**

**  
Scene Twentysix**

**(Ariena and Akito are still in bed, kissing eachother, both are sweating, a dragon flys into the window)**

**Ariena: (Screams)**

**Akito: (Keeps Ariena behind him) Ariena, It's ok...**

**Jurah: (Goes after Ariena)**

**Kureno: (Runs in, hits the dragon using Akito's whip, dragon flew out) Ariena...Akito...Are you two alri---(Looks back) Uh, you two are nude! Put some clothes on!**

**Scene Twentyseven**

**Hatori: Yes, Ariena you are correct, you are definantly pregnant again.**

**Ariena: No...I don't want another child...**

**Hatori: You could get an imbortion.**

**Ariena:...I dunno..(Walks out, hits into Kureno) Oh...**

**Kureno: (Transforms into a rooster)**

**Ariena: Oh, Kureno, I'm sorry. (Holds him) Awww...You're sooo cute!**

**Kyo: (Pushes Ariena, starts pressing on her stomach using his hand) KILL IT!**

**Kureno: (Starts pecking at him)**

**Kyo: (Kicks Kureno) Stupid Bird!**

**Kureno: (Transformed) LEAVER HER ALONE! (Pushes him)**

**Ariena: (Wraps her robe around Kureno) Here...**

**Kureno: Go into your room..I'll check up on you later.**

**Ariena: Ok...**

**Scene TwentyEight**

**Kureno: Ariena? Are you ok?**

**Ariena: Yeah...**

**(Akito walks into the room)**

**Ariena: Akito...(Hugs him)**

**Akito: You ok?**

**Ariena: Yeah...Akito? Is it ok...To kill or get rid of...This baby? Explain to me why you chose no...Ok?**

**Akito: No, it's not okay, Ariena, I want us to have many children, the Sohma name must live on...Even..When I'm...**

**Ariena: Akito! Don't talk like that! Okay. We will have this child.**

**Scene Twentynine**

**(Akito is pacing outside a room, loud breathing and screams are comming from inside)**

**Hatori: (Walks out of the room) It's a little girl, She's named her Hidemi.**

**Akito: (Runs in) Oh Ariena, she's beautiful.**

**Ariena: (Starts breathing heavily again) Ak...ito...Get...AH!...HATORI..**

**Hatori: (Runs in and pushes Akito out, he comes out after 10 minutes) Twins! She named Hirouki, a boy. you can see her now.**

**Their Kids...**

**Girl/ Akisa...Age: 13...Triplet**

**Girl/ Akita...Age: 13...Triplet...(Dead)**

**Girl/ Akira...Age: 13...Triplet**

**Boy/ Sesshomaru...Age: 11 months **

**Girl/ Hidemi...Age: 1 day...Twin**

**Boy/ Hirouki...Age: 1day...Twin**

**Scene Thirty**

**(5 months later, June, twins are 5 months old, Sesshomaru is 16 months old, Akisa and Akira are 13,..It is Ariena's birthday, she is sick in bed)**

**Kureno: (Sitting, protecting Ariena) Get some rest M'lady.**

**Ariena: (Falling asleep) I...Want Akito here...Beside me...**

**Kureno: He's in the bath...**

**Ariena: I...Don't care! Get him!**

**Kureno: Ok! (Knocks on the door) Akito,...Lady Ariena needs you.**

**Akito: Ariena! (Gets out, puts on a robe) Ariena? (Kneels beside her)**

**Ariena: G...Get me a...Knife...Quick!...Ah!...**

**Akito: Oh God! No! Ariena! What's wrong?**

**Ariena: DAMN GOD!! (Screams, the symbol of Idenia's soul On her arm Starts bothering her) IT HURTS! (Grabs on Akito's shoulder, really tight)**

**Akito: (Grabs Ariena's arm) Hush...Hush...**

**Ariena: (Calmed down, lys back) Stay with me...(Pulls him into a kiss)**

**Akito: I will...I will...I promise...(Lys in bed with her)**

**Ariena: I want to...Break your family's curse...Because...I want...To free you...From having...A short time to...Live...**

**Akito: No...You musn't...What is meant to happen...Will happen..**

**Ariena: No...Akito...Don't you want to live?..What would...I do?..I want you here...With me...**

**Akito: (Holds her tight) I...Was meant to die...It's been decided...**

**Ariena: I understand...I'm going to get some rest.**

**Akito: You do that...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Scene Thirtyone**

**(Akito and Kureno are talking to eachother)**

**Akito: Kureno...When I die...I want you to have Ariena...I can trust you with her...And please keep her safe...**

**Kureno: It's up to her to decide what to do when you pass away...You shouldn't decide for her...I know she will not leave the Sohmas,...because this is her home...Here with us...**

**Scene Thirtytwo**

**(A monkey runs and jumps on Akito' s lap)**

**Akito: Get out, go see your mother.**

**Akira:...Daddy...(Fells off his lap, blood was left on Akito's lap)Daddy...(Crys)...Daddy...**

**Akito: Oh my God!...AKIRA!**

**(Akira transforms back into a human)**

**Akito: (Leans Akira up and into his arms)Akira...Speak to me...**

**Akira:Daddy...**

**Akito: Akira...Tell me...WHo did this to you?**

**Akira: A...A...Woman with silver hair...And green eyes...**

**Akito: (In his mind) Idenia...!**

**Ariena: (Walks in with a tea cup) Akito, I brought you some tea---(Drops the cup)AKIRA! (Runs over to Akito and Akira)**

**Akito: Idenia did this to her...(Takes off his robe and wraps it around Akira) HATORI!**

**(Hatori runs in)**

**Hatori: What?**

**Akito: My daughter was injured...Take her and bandage her...Please.**

**Hatori: Ok...(Walks towards Akito, Akira and Ariena)**

**Akira: (Wraps her arms around Akito) No...I want to stay with Daddy.**

**Ariena: Akira honey,..Your father is sick and he needs to get some rest..(Pulling Akira's arms off Akito gentley)**

**Hatori: Come on Akira.(Picks her up)**

**Ariena: Hatori, after she's bandaged, bring back Akito's robe.**

**Hatori:Ok...I will..(Leaves)**

**Ariena: (Turns to Akito) How are you feeling? (Helps him ly down in bed, feels his head) You're running a fever. (Covers him with a heavy blanket,sits down beside him)A...Akito?...Do you...Hate me...? (A tear falls from her eyes)**

**Akito: No..Of course not...**

**Scene Thirty Three**

**(A few weeks later, Ariena is in bed, she is pregnant again)**

**Ariena: Akito...(Falls asleep uncovered, has a book in her hand)**

**(Akito walks over to her, taking the book and setting in down on table, he covers her than walks out of the room)**

**Akito: Akira...Akisa, come here.**

**(Akira and Akisa walks over to their father)**

**Akira and Akisa the same time: Yes..Father..?**

**Akito: Akisa, go take care of your mother...**

**Akisa: Ok..(Walks into her parent's room)**

**(Akito walks Akira into the garden)**

**Akira: Yes daddy?**

**Akito: NOthing, I just want you to stay with me for a little while.**

**Akira: Oh...Ok...(Sees the zodiac necklace around Akito's necl) Daddy, what's th---**

**Ariena: (Screaming) EEYYAAAAAAA! AKITO! COME QUICK!**

**Akito: Ariena! (Rushes into the room, Ariena has disappeared) NO! (Starting to get angry)**

**Scene Thirty Four**

**Indenia: Hello Anna...I have something for you to do...(Hands her a knife) Kill the rooster from the Sohma family...**

**Ariena: (Takes the knife, starts to cry) No, not Kureno...Please**

**Indenia: DO IT!**

**Scene Thirty Five**

**(Ariena is back at Sohma house)**

**Ariena: (In hall) Kureno...**

**Kureno: (Turns) Oh...Ariena...**

**Ariena: (Walks close to him, pulls out knive, holds it behind him) Kureno...(Stabs him in the lower back so she doesn't kill him)**

**Kureno: AH!...Ari...ena...(Gets on his knees)**

**Ariena: (Crying) NO...(Kneels infront of him, holds him, he doesn't transform) Kureno...I'm so sorry...**

**Kureno: (Wraps his arms around her) NO..It's...Ok/**

**(Ariena holds him tighter, he transforms into a rooster, she picks him up, carries him and then runs into Akito)**

**Scene Thirty Six**

**(Akito and Ariena are sitting on the bed, excited they're going to have a little girl, they're going to name Khayley)**

**Ren: (Bursts in) AKITO! MY SON! YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH!...(Looks at Ariena then to Akito, she then grabs Akito by his hair) MY WRETCH OF A SON WHO IS THIS WENCH?**

**Akito: MOTHER!**

**Ren: (Lets go of him) What are _you_ doing with a young lady?--(Notices Ariena is pregnant, then leaves)**

**Scene Thirty Seven**

**(Ariena is walking in the park with Akito)**

**Chise: THERE SHE IS!**

**Police man: (Grabs Ariena's hands and cuffs her)**

**Ariena: Wh--What...?**

**Police man: You stabbed a guy...You are now arrested.**

**Ariena: What? No...(Faces Akito) Akito...**

**(Akito Gets a bucket and gets water from the pond and splashes Chise with it, turning her into a bunny)**

**Chise: DAMN YOU!**

**Kureno: (Walks to park) Sir, please let Ariena go, it must've been a mistake, she hasn't hurt anyone.**

**Police man: Very well...(Lets Ariena uncuffed)**

**Ariena: Akito...(Hugs him)**

**Scene Thirty Eight**

**(Few months later, it is the middle of the night, Ariena is going into labor, Ariena is grabbing Akito's hand, she is in pain and is trying to wake Akito)**

**Akito: HATORI!**

**(It is noon, Ariena is still in labor)**

**Shigure: (Holding a baby) Hush little Khayley...Shh...**

**Tohru: (Holding a baby) Aww..Rock-a-bye little Khyley...**

**Momiji: (Holding a baby) Kailyn, you're soooo adorable...**

**Kureno: (Holding a baby) Konan...Shh...**

**(Akito walks out of the room holding baby number 5)**

**Akito: This is Kaytlin.**

**(Shigure puts Khayley in a baby cradle and takes Kaytlin, Akito leaves and then comes back 3 minutes later, holding another baby)**

**Akito: And this is Kayshei. (Hands to Momiji who sets Kailyn in another crib, Akito leaves than comes back in tears but holding another baby)**

**Akito: And...This...Is Akito...Ariena...She...Died while giving birth...TO him...Seven was...Too much...For her...**

**Scene Thirty Nine**

**Akito: (Holding Khayley and Akito, has Akira by his side) Akira...**

**Akira: Father...Are you ok? Do you need me to take the babies?**

**Akito: Please, put them in their cribs...(Hands Akira the babies and walks out)**

**(Kureno and Shigure are talking)**

**Shigure: Really Kureno...Akito will be down for the rest of his life...He loved Ariena soo much...**

**Kureno: You don't make any sense idiot.**

**Shigure: By the way Kureno...Ariena has kept a secret from Akito..This was what it was...Ariena broke the Sohma curse..I don't know how she did it, bu---**

**(All of a sudden, Jurah bursts in)**

**Jurah: Ar--Ariena my love! SHE'S DEAD!**

**Kureno: Who the hell are you?**

**Jurah: NO! (Leaves)**

**Scene Fourty**

**( 3 months later, Chise and Kayato are in Sohma property)**

**Kayato: (Holding Ariena in her arms) She's adorable...**

**Chise: I can't believe you brought her back to life..But Kayato, Ariena has no soul...**

**Kayato: So...At least she's alive...I'm pretty sure Akito will be happy..**

**Chise: (Mumble) Not with a souless body...**

**Kayato: Shut up Chise!...Let's manipulate her...**

**Chise: What ever idiot..(Gets up) I'm going back to take care of Indenia.(Leaves)**

**Kayato: Ummm, ok...(Lys Ariena's souless body down, walks away) Oh, Indenia's gonna love me now!(Leaves)**

**(Akito comes upon Ariena's body, Ariena is standing, she is wearing a blue dress)**

**Akito: It can't be, ARI! (Runs up to her) Ari, my darling...(Wraps his arm around her waist)**

**Kayato: (Watching from behind a bush) He seems happy...Hmmm...(Thinking)**

**(Kayato is playing around, Kayato gets into Ariena's body without Akito noticing)**

**Ariena(Kayato): My love...Come closer...**

**Akito: My Ari...What's wrong with your voice?**

**Ariena: Nothin has...Umm...Changed..Darling...Are you feeling ok?**

**Akira: Daddy, I found th---MOM?**

**Ariena: Oh, hello Kira.**

**Akira: It's Akira...(Can notice someone is in Ariena's body) Daddy! Get away from her!**

**Akito: Akira why?**

**Ariena: Don't listen to her darling...(Kisses him)**

**Akira: Grr...(Takes out a bow and an arrow and shoots Kayato, runs to Akito) Dad, that's no mother...**

**Scene Forty One**

**(Akito is holding baby Akito, a beautiful young woman at age 20, walks up to Akito,she is a Sohma maid)**

**Kiely: (Holds her arms out) May I?**

**(Akito studies her for a moment than places Akito in her arms, baby starts crying, Kiely doesn't know how to handle a baby)**

**Kiely:Ummm...Quiet little one...(The baby starts crying more)Shh...**

**Akito: (Grabs Junior Akito) Sorry, he's a bit cranky...**

**Kiely: It's ok..**

**(1 hour later, Kiely saw Akito in the hall)**

**Kiely: (Walks over to Akito and has him against the wall) You have such great children...They're soo beautiful...**

**Akito: Their mother was...Very beautiful...**

**Kiely: I bet...(Kisses him)**

**Akito: (Pushes her harshly) I...I can't do this...(Walks off)**

**(1 year later, Kayato has Akito in the park)**

**Akito: (Holding baby Akito) What do you want from me!**

**Chise: (Walks over beside Kayato with Ariena in her arms) Haha...**

**Kayato: Let me remind you dear Akito, Ariena IS alive, but she needs a soul..**

**Chise: Would you want your dear Goddess back?**

**Kayato: If you don't, we can kill her for you...**

**Chise: And if you do...(Grabs baby out of Akito's arms) This darling child becomes Indenia's...**

**Kureno: I don't think so! (Grabs baby and hands it to Akito)**

**Kayato: YOU!**

**Kureno: (Hits them with a rod) Stupid women...**

**Kayato: Bastard! (leaves)**

**Chise: (Drops Ariena) Grr!...(Irritated)**

**(Akito hands Kureno the baby and picks up Ariena and carries her home)**

**Scene Forty Two**

**(Ariena is lying down in a bed)**

**Akito: (Sitting beside Ariena and then stands) Heh...It was his damn fault!AKITO, IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!**

**(Baby Akito starts crying)**

**Akito: IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MU GODDESS! YOUR MOTHER!**

**Kureno: Akito! (Pushes him on the floor, climbs above him) Shigure! Get the baby..**

**(Shigure comes and grabs the baby and then walks out of the room)**

**Kureno: My Akito...Calm down...(Moves Akito's hair out of Akito's face and kisses his cheek)**

**Akito: (Crys) Get rid of that child...I don't want it here...Get rid of them all...DO IT NOW!**

**Kureno: O-O-Ok...(Gets up)**

**Akito:Kureno...I want Akira to stay...She's my baby...**

**Kureno:Ok..(Leaves)**

**Akito: My beloved Goddess...(Gets up and kisses her)**

**Ariena: (Awaking) Nnn...Who are you!**

**Akito: (Starts regreting that he asked her for so many children)...Ariena...I'm...So sorry.(Crys) I'm...So...Sorry...My Goddess...(He grabs a knife and stabs her in her heart, because he knows her spirit is gone and only a body remains)**

**(Ariena's body falls to the floor, Akito drops with it, shaking and crying, he than gets up and runs out, grabbing Kureno, telling him he was sorry about what he said about the children, he wants them to stay)**

**Scene Forty Three**

**(Akito goes for a walk in the garden with Akira, Akira is practicing shooting with her bow and arrow)**

**Indenia: (Shows up at the garden) Well, well, well, Akito dear...And...You killed my doll...(Walks over to Ariena's grave) My, my...**

**Akito: GET AWAY FROM HER!**

**Akira: Wench! (Points an arrow to shoot)**

**Indenia: Such foul language for a little girl..Naughty..(Runs at them, sticking her hand through Akira's stomach) Stupid girl...**

**Akira: D---D--Daddy...(Shoots arrow, hitting Indenia's arm, than falls to the ground)**

**Akito: (Picks up Akira) Akira...My daughter...**

**Scene Forty Four**

**Hatori: (Walks into Akito's room) Akito..Akira will be alright..**

**Akito: Thank God...**

**Kiely: (Has baby Akito and Khyley in her arms) Akito..My dear...Your children will not stop crying...**

**Akito: Kiely...I...Nevermind...**

**(Akito starts to walk out of the room but instead, he goes and kisses her forehead)**

**Kiely: Um...I...(Bows head) My God...I do not understand...**

**Akito: (Takes his babies and puts them in their cribs) Hush my Kiely...(Gently kisses her neck and slowly pushes her toward his bedroom door, Akito reaches out and opens the door and than lys Kiely down)**

**Kiely: My lord...What about Ariena? You only loved her...When she was living? What am I to you?**

**Akito: I...I...**

**Kiely: (Puts her finger on his mouth) Shh...You don't have to say anything..(Kisses him)**

**Akito: (Keeps her on the bed) I...I love...You...**

**Kiely: Rea--(Her eyes all of a sudden turn black, Ariena's soul steals Kiely's body) Akito...My God...**

**Akito: Ari...?(Kisses her)**

**KielyAriena: Akito..Can I...Come back to you? In this body...?**

**Akito: Ari? (Kisses her forehead) Ari...NO...There is a reason you were...Taken...We will be fine, me and the children...Expecially with you watching over us...Akita needs you now...**

**Ariena: Akito,...Atleast let me stay with you for a couple months...(Tears forming in her eyes)**

**Akito: Ari...Calm down darling...(Wraps his arms around her) You can stay in that body for 4 months...**

**Scene Forty Five**

**Ariena: (Staying close to Akito, holding baby Akito) You've...Been...taking care...of out children...Alone?**

**Akito: (Pulls her closer to his side) No...Hatori and Kureno are helping me with everything..**

**Ariena: (Smiles) I lo--**

**(Kureno walks up to them silently, than falls to the floor)**

**Akito: (Worried) KURENO?**

**Ariena: My God...Kureno?**

**(Kureno was stabbed, he than suddenly dies)**

**Akito: HATORI! COME QUICK!**

**Hatori: (Rushes out to them and quickly checks Kureno, a minute later, he looks sad) Ak--Akito, Kureno is dead...I'm sorry...**

**Akito: N...N...N...NO! (Slams his hand into the wall)**

**Ariena: Ak-Akito...(Puts her hands on Akito's shoulders)**

**Scene Forty Six**

**(At Kureno's funeral)**

**Ariena: (Walks up to Akito) AKito...Are you...Gonna...Be ok?..**

**Akito:...Kiely...(Hangs head,when it comes back up a moment later, tears are in his eyes)**

**Rin: (Walks up holding a baby) Akito, THis is Ahya..The new rooster..Mine and Haru's daughter.**

**Akito: (Tears coming down his cheek) I...I...**

**Ariena: (Wraps her arms around Akito) Rin...You should leave him a lone for a bit...**

**Rin: I'm sorry...(Walks away)**

**Ariena: Akito...**

**Akito:(Holds her close, crying)Ari...Stay with me...**

**Ariena:Akito...I can't, you told me to leave after 3 months...THe children need you, and you need them.**

**Akito: (Holds her hand) I..I'm loosing my family...**

**Ariena: It's alright, me, Akita, and Kureno, we'll protect you and the family, more importantly, you and the children...I should go, 3 months are up...(Letting go of his hand) Remember...I love you...Always...(Leaves)**

**Kiely: (Eyes return to her shade of blue) Akito...What happened...?(Faints)**


End file.
